The Crumbling Moon
by XxXAngelic-ChiiXxX
Summary: Hikaru's been acting weird lately, no one knows why, not even Kaoru knows why...but then when Haruhi follows him one day...they find out...Hikaru had gotten a girl pregnant. HikaOC, HunnyOC, and TamaHaru
1. Episode 1: The Dark Secret

_Hikaru's been acting weird lately, no one knows why, not even Kaoru knows why....but then when Haruhi follows him one day....they find out....Hikaru had gotten a girl pregnant._

_HikaOC, HunnyOC, and TamaHaru_

**A word from the Author:**

**Yes, Hikaru will be a little OOC...I'm sorry for that....and Hunny's girlfriend will be coming up in later chapters...ok? well enjoy!**

The Music Room was buzzing with squealing fangirls and the flirtations compliments of the other hosts. Hikaru was sitting down next to Kaoru, hugging him. He wasn't in a very happy mood, so his performance was very bad. "Hikaru," Kaoru sheepishly said, hugging Hikaru's arm. "Tell these princesses about the time you and I played doctor for the first time..." Kaoru pleaded, getting more into character.

Hikaru shook his head lightly, he plyed himself off of Kaoru and got out of the chair. "No," he stated, and quietly walked out of the Music Hall, without looking back at his twin..or his customers.

"What's wrong with Hikaru?" Haruhi asked, after the customers had all gone home. She was actually kind of worried....Hikaru never did that to his brother, he only did that when they were 'play-fighting'.

"Hikaru's been like this for at least 2 months..." Kaoru said, taking a bite of a cookie.

Tamaki face-palmed himself. "IF HE KEEPS WALKING OUT DURING CLUB HOURS HE'S GOING TO BE THROWN OUT OF THE BALL PARK!?!"

"B-But Mi' Lord-"

"NO BUTS KAORU!?!" cried the King.

Hunny was cuddling Usa-chan, "Hika-chan might be doing something he's not supposed to be,"

Mori nodded, agreeing with Hunny.

Haruhi started to think, "Well, that could be...but what if he was with a girl?"

Tamaki started to laugh, "Who would want to date that devil?"

Kaoru flashed a devious smile, "Hey Haruhi...why don't we get married in the Carribiean?"

Tamaki screamed and went into his emo corner.

Haruhi sighed, "Anyway, Kaoru...does he act like that at home?"

"Well, kind of....he sleeps in another room....and he cries himself to sleep...."

Everyone fell silent, this was unusual for Hikaru to be doing. Usually, he is with his brother and plotting pransk to do on Tamaki....but now he keeps quiet and leaves unexpectedly.

Hunny started to cry, "Wahhhh! Hika-chan!!! he's doing something bad!!!"

Tamaki quickly got out of his emo phase. "Alright everyone! Tommorow! We will find out what Hikaru is hiding!"

Everyone, except Haruhi nodded and said. "YES SIR!!!!"

The next day,

"Aw man! They're going to kill me..." Haruhi complained. She was once again, late for the club. She was studying for her exams taht were coming up...and she lost total track of time. But then, she stopped abruptedly. She saw Hikaru by the pond. He looked like he was looking for someone. She hid behind a pillar, watching him....then, a girl came into veiw walking towards him. She had wavy black hair and green eyes. She wore the Ouran girl's uniform but what was confusing was...there was a little buldge on her stomach. Hikaru got up and walked to her, Haruhi couldn't make out with what they were saying...but she didn't want to go closer. Then, she was shocked at what happened next. Hikaru put his hands on her stomach. Haruhi couldn't beleive it! This girl was pregnant...and Hikaru was the father! She fled from her hiding spot and ran to the club without stopping.

"WHAT!?!" Kaoru yelled in shock.

"Hikaru got a girl pregnant, Kaoru!"

"B-But...he..he would've told me!"

Tamaki overheard the conversation, "WHAT!?! WHO WOULD WANT TO HAVE SEXUAL INTERCOURSE WITH HIKARU!?!"

"Aparrently this girl," Kyouya stated.

"WHO TOLD YOU!?!" a voice yelled, it sounded petrified.

Everyone turned to the door, it was Hikaru. He face was twisted into a frown, Kaoru ran over to him. "Hikaru, why didn't you tell us?"

Hikaru backed off, "I..I wasn't supposed too..."

"Why, Hika-chan?" Hunny cried.

Hikaru wanted to run, flee from his friends and his brother finding out about this. "She'd get hurt..."

"She? You mean the girl you got pregnant?"

"You mean Kanna? Yeah..."

Kyouya's facial expression didn't change, even though he was shocked. "You mean....Kanna Igurishi?"

Hikaru said nothing, he literally felt sick.

Kaoru glared at Hikaru, "Hikaru...tell us...."

Hikaru fell to his knees, everyone gasped. Kaoru ran to his brother to hold him up. "Please Hikaru...just tell us...we won't tell anyone else...."

Hikaru nodded sheepishly, "Fine...I'll tell you....just lead me to a chair..."

Kaoru did what he was told, he led his brother to a chair and gently put him down on it. Tamaki was peering in Hikaru's eyes. "Ok, tell us....how did this happen?"

Hikaru sighed and started to explain the story.

_It was a cool, Saturday night...there was a Masqurade Ball being held at the Igurishi summer house. It was in the Carribiean. I was there...by myself. I wanted to try to get Kanna's attention, I've seen her before...during school. She always looked so sad and lonely...like no one would ever want to look at her. Yes, I'm in the Host Club but...everything that I learned just was gone in a flash. When I walked over to her, she peered down at the ground._

_"Why are you looking at the ground?" I asked, fixing my mask into it's rightful position. I was wearing an old english masquerade outfit which was a bright gold with blue lining. _

_She was wearing a victorian dress with blue and black lace. "M..My father...said if you look into a man's eyes....it shows that your more dominat than the man...and he says that's bad...."_

_I gasped, that's not right! I took my hand and held up her chin, making her gaze into my eyes. She blushed madly. "Umm, Uhhh...I'm sorry!"_

_I smiled, "No...it's ok...."_

_She curtsied, I bowed. "Would you like a drink?" I asked._

_She smiled, gazing into my eyes. "I would love one..."_

_We drank a whole mess of champange, then...before we knew it we were hammered. Then, after everyone had left...she and I snuck into her room and we made love. Me going into her was one of the best things I had ever done...and I knew her and I would be seeing more of each other....._

_Two weeks after the party she came up to me...she looked like she had been crying....and she said those dredful words "Hikaru, I'm pregnant"_

Hikaru burst into tears, "Her father abuses her...and if she ever told her father....she'd be dead...." he sobbed.

Kaoru was shocked, "Where was I? Where was Father and Mother?"

Hikaru wiped away his tears, "You guys were at home, I went alone..."

"BUT WHY?!?" Kaoru was furious, he sneaks off to a party so he could talk to some girl...then he gets drunk and has sex with her...and then she says she's pregnant with his kid...and he says nothing to his parents or any of the Hosts.

Haruhi put her hands on Hikaru's shoulders and gave a encouraging look to him.

"Hikaru, you made a mistake...but you can't sulk about it...now your going to become a father, you need to be more of an adult...."

Hikaru nodded, "I know...but....Kanna can't live at her house anymore...her mother and father would get suspicious...and she's already starting to show..."

Haruhi looked to Tamaki, "What are we going to do about that?"

Tamaki couldn't say a word....but he started beaming. "A NEW LITTLE HOST!?! HOW EXCITING!!!!"

Kaoru threw a peice of cake at him, "Your not helping at all Mi' Lord"

Haruhi sighed and looked at Hikaru, "Listen...if I talk to my dad...maybe Kanna can stay with us till she has the baby...."

Hikaru's eyes turned from depressed to releif. "R-Really?"

Haruhi nodded, "She shouldn't be hit or pushed around like that..."

Kyouya butted in, "Mr. Igurishi is the CEO of a major lumber company...but my police force has also found out that he sells sex slaves and drugs..."

Haruhi was shocked, "Then why is she still living in that house?"

"Because...if she ever left...Mr. Igurishi would actually kill anyone just to get his little girl back...."

Hikaru was silent, then peered back at Haruhi. "Please....she needs to be somewhere else...I..I can't lose both of them...."

Haruhi nodded, "I'll call him right now..."

Hikaru gave Haruhi a hug, "Thank you...I owe you one big time Haruhi..."

After Haruhi's father said yes, Hikaru had called Kanna to meet him at the Host club. She sounded kind of scared but Hikaru reasurred her she was going to be safe. All of the hosts were ready to meet her.

Hikaru led her into the Music Room, everyone was shocked at her. Hikaru wasn't lying, she looked very depressed. Hikaru led her to Haruhi.

"Kanna, this is Haruhi...she's going to take care of you until the little one's born...."

Kanna looked curiously at Haruhi, "Your the commoner? Really? But your so pretty..."

Haruhi blushed lightly, "T..Thank you Kanna..."

Tamaki looked to Kanna. "WELL MY DEAR, SWEET KANNA!?! WHILE YOU HAVE THAT DEMON CHILD WE WILL ALL-"

Tamaki was smacked in the head by Kyouya, "That is not very nice to say to a pregnant lady..."

Haruhi sighed, "Kanna...you'll just have to get used to it...."

E P I S O D E 1: E N D~!

-----------

**OAO This...took....me...forever!!!!! **

**I do not own Ouran Host Club Pssh! if I did, Hikaru and Hunny would be having...**coughs** Anyway...**

**Kanna Igurishi and her family are owned by me. **


	2. Episode 2: A Heart's grip

**Ugggghhh this story sucks I know, and I'm sorry...but I have to get back into the fanficing game =D I'm sorry guys!**

Haruhi helped Kanna into the house. Kanna was petrified, she didn't speak the whole way here...Hikaru actually had to help her into the car just to get her to leave the school. "This is my house, Kanna..." Haruhi said, trying not to scare her.

Kanna was curious, so she looked around the house. She started to calm down a little, so she carefully left Haruhi's side and looked around...touching everything that didn't look breakable. She flashed a tiny smile. "This place is wonderful, it looks like a mini manchine"

Haruhi felt touched, she was the only rich girl who wasn't a total snob.

Kanna sat on the couch, gently sitting down, rubbing her bulge.

Haruhi smiled, "So you never told us....how far along are you?"

Kanna looked at her sheepishly and looked down to her belly. "3 months,"

Haruhi smiled, "Well, I'm going to go make you some hot cocoa...ok?"

Kanna nodded, "Hey, Ms. Haruhi...?"

"Yes?"

Kanna flashed a huge smile. "Thank you....so much...."

Hikaru was looking out the window of his bedroom. He moved back into his and Kaoru's room, but his parents had given 24/7 watch on him; He told his parents about getting Kanna pregnant....and his father wasn't happy. So they decided to have bodyguards watch what Hikaru's doing every day.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru, "Hikaru...she's ok...Haruhi won't let anything happen to her..."

"Yeah...but....Kanna....her father will be looking for her....and the place he'll look is..."

"The Host Clubs' Hosts,"

Hikaru started to shake, "Kaoru...I...I'm sorry I dragged all of you into this..."

Kaoru hugged his brother gently, trying to calm him down. "Were twins, I'm going to stick with you until the very end..."

Hikaru turned around and hugged his brother tightly. "....."

The next day, Hikaru tried finding Haruhi. He saw Hunny with his girlfriend, Naomi, walking down the hallway. Naomi had long black hair with dyed purple bangs with greenish-hazel eyes. She was as short as Hunny, and in the same grade.

"Hunny?!? Have you've seen Haruhi and Kanna?!?" Hikaru asked, grabbing Hunny and shaking him.

"WAHHHHHH!?! HIKA-CHAN!!! I HAVEN'T SEEN HER!!!!" he cried.

Naomi tapped Hikaru on the shoulder 3 times, Hikaru turned and peered at her. "What?" he asked, he was starting to get mad.

Naomi flinched, "Ummm...we saw her walk with Kanna that way...." she pointed to the right wing.

Hikaru smiled, uttered a quick thank you, and ran to the right wing. While he was running, he ran into Haruhi...literally.

He fell on top of her with an utter 'thump'. Haruhi growled, "Watch were going going, Hikaru!" she yelled at him.

He hopped of of her, "Oh, sorry...where's Kanna? Have you seen her?"

Haruhi looked at him sadly, "Hikaru...I tried getting a hold of you but you were sleeping...Kanna got really sick last night and was admitted into the hospital,"

That struck Hikaru like lightning hitting a tree. Hikaru's face went red with anger, "HARUHI!?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?!" he screamed.

Haruhi flinched, "H-Hikaru, c-calm down...."

Hikaru let the tears fall tremendously, "NO!?!" he turned around and ran off.

Haruhi tried running after him, but Tamaki took her wrist. She turned around, "B-But Sempai-"

"No...Hikaru's growing up....he has too....leave him alone..."

Haruhi looked to Tamaki then back down the hall, where Hikaru had gone. She sighed, "Hey, Sempai..."

"Yes?"

"You can let go of my wrist now..."

Hikaru walked nervously into the hospital. It was one of Kyouya's families hospitals so they didn't contact Kanna's father. He walked up to the reception desk, trying hard to hold back tears. "Ms. Kanna Igurishi?"

The woman looked at the board then back at him, giving a smile. "Room 302"

He uttered a 'thank you' and headed down the hall, he snorted, how could she smile when people are sick or dying in this place? When he finally got to the room he stared at it. He couldn't go in...with soon being a father, he's been very terrified of growing up. After 3 minutes of staring at the door, he grasped the handle and opened it. Kanna was laying on the bed, staring out the window. She was dressed in hospital clothing, her belly showing even more under it. She was hooked up to IVs, an ultra-sound, and a heart machine for the baby. Hikaru was too afraid to say anything, his legs quivered with fright.

Kanna looked to him and smiled, "Hi,"

He flashed a fake smile at her, "Hi"

He slowly walked to the bed and sat down next to her. He started to cry, "Kanna...I...I'm so sorry"

Kanna took his hand gently. "Hikaru....really...it's ok....you actually made me very happy..."

Hikaru looked up at her, confused. "How?"

"You saved me from my father, and..." she put his hand on her stomach. "I can become independant...and actually learn on what love really is..."

Hikaru blushed slightly, then smiled at her. ".....I'm glad....Kanna...."

Kanna flashed a huge smile at him. "Also, guess what?"

"Wha-?" he was interupted by something moving in Kanna's stomach. Hikaru pulled his hand away, freaking out.

Kanna laughed, "Baby's kicking now..."

Hikaru expression turned from terrified to curious. He put his hand on her belly again, "W...When did it start to....?"

"This morning...."

Hikaru took his hand off her belly and hugged her close to him. She smiled and slowly started to fall asleep. Hikaru with her. After a couple of minutes they were in their own little dream-land.

E P I S O D E 2: E N D

* * *

**O_O wow, this only took me two days...I'm shocked! Anyway, this chapter was brought on by the song "**_**Brick by Boring Brick"**_** by Paramore. I want you guys to listen to it! Cause it gives me a lot of ideas! THANK YOU Paramore! **


End file.
